Love Stories
by writergal24
Summary: During the 74th Hunger Games, the relationship of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen blossomed in front of the viewer's eyes. But what if theirs wasn't the only relationship? What if there was another, another whose evidence was destroyed? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins. I don't own the Hunger Games. I just like to write.**

The control room was as bright as ever, even though outside it was probably dark as the coffee besides her hand.

There were only four people there with her. They were still working in a limited time frame, but they'd almost completed their movie. They already had the storyline completely worked out, and the only task now was to look through the rest of the footage to make sure there wasn't anything they were missing.

She'd been working long hours for weeks now, though, so this wasn't much different. The children had gotten used to not seeing her for days in a row, because they were asleep whenever she was home.

They had their nanny, a quiet girl from District Three, so they were fine. They didn't really need their mother.

Besides, once she finished going through the rest of this footage, she'd have almost no work to do until the Victory Tour.

She'd been assigned to edit through the Career footage. This position usually held a lot of power and esteem, but this year, the movie was not about the Careers. In fact, there wouldn't even be much footage of the Careers in the final product – maybe deaths, but beyond that, they weren't important to this storyline.

Because this was the story of the star-crossed lovers from District 12. This was the story of the pair that had defied all odds to become the victors. Victors. As in plural.

Nobody cared about Clove and Cato anymore. They Capital citizens had probably forgotten about them already, in fact.

They'd probably forgotten that this year's Hunger Games – the 74th Annual – had included, not one, but two pairs of star-crossed lovers. But now that they were dead, the lovers from District Two didn't draw nearly as much attention.

But she knew. And she would remember.

So she sorted through the footage, under the strict orders to cut out all mentions of the pair's romance, and left only the parts that showed the strengths and accomplishments of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

It was quite a beautiful story, though. The way that they had denied any feelings for each other for so long. But she had footage of them staring at the other while they slept. She had footage of brief skin-to-skin contact that resulted in goosebumps that the cameras picked up.

And then, the look on their faces when they found out that they could both live. The pure joy, and then they both moved in towards each other at the same time, crushing their lips together.

Together.

Together at long last.

But the audience would never see these clips again. They would probably be deleted after she put them on the "discard" pile, although, to be honest, she didn't really know what happened to the discarded footage. For all she knew, it was saved in some hidden vault.

That wasn't something she should be worrying about, though.

So she continued to write a love story, though it was drastically different than the one that her heart longed to write.

* * *

**The following is audio recovered from the Capital after the bombing by District Thirteen. District Thirteen destroyed quite a bit of history, but some firsthand accounts were recovered.**

_*Leaves crackle as people step lightly over them.*_

_Cato: I'm going to wait right here. Call me at the first sign of trouble. I'll be waiting for District 11._

_Clove: Stop worrying. I've got this._

_*The sound of a sharpening knife.*_

_Clove: I'm gonna get LoverGirl._

_*Silence.*_

_Cato: Fine, but tell her I say goodbye._

_*Footsteps.*_

_Cato: And Clove? Be careful._

_*The sound of a kiss.*_

_Clove: We're going to win._

_Cato: I know. Bye._

_*More footsteps.*_

_*Near silence for a long time.*_

_*Then a scream.*_

_Clove: CATO!_

* * *

**This fanfiction is based around the idea that it is totally possible that Clove and Cato had a relationship in the games. The books are written from Katniss' point of view, so, as readers, we know only what she would have known. Obviously, Katniss was unaware of what was going on elsewhere in the arena, and even after she exited the games, the records that Clove and Cato had had a romance probably would have been destroyed, so Katniss never would have known. Or maybe this is just my Clato-centric mind twisting information to make me believe that this is possible ;)**

**Thanks for reading!  
~writergal24**


End file.
